


你永远不知道基尔伯特在网上看了些什么

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特从柏林探亲回来的时候带来了一套足够让伊万眼前一黑的服装和一个令人尴尬的问题。千万不要让基尔伯特过多接触网络，你永远不知道他会从网上看到什么。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	你永远不知道基尔伯特在网上看了些什么

“你觉得我看起来怎么样？”

伊万的头从报纸后面伸出来，上下打量了一下正从门外走进来的基尔伯特，他的同居人，正一脸期待地盯着他，耐心等候着他的评论。

基尔伯特穿了一整套阿迪达斯黑色运动装。

正版的，谢天谢地。

“你回柏林去就为了买这个？”伊万并没有放下他的报纸，基尔伯特带给他的惊吓程度不亚于昨日他出门去超市的时候又看到几个类似着装的小混混蹲在门口抽烟，伊万并不怕他们，只是他们将他吓了一跳，因为他前脚刚踏进超市大门，他们后脚就猛得从地上跳起来，准确来说，是“弹射”起来，尾随他进了超市。

基尔伯特不接话茬，他把自己的挎包取下挂到门旁的衣帽架上，那老旧的玩意儿发出一声嘎吱的叹息，像是在抗议对方施加给他的过重的压力。基尔伯特的包都异常地沉，伊万曾经见他从里面掏出无数稀奇古怪的东西，烟盒、打火机和钱包之类都是不能更普通的东西，可是泰迪熊布偶？兔子手偶？肥啾的鸟食？放了一年却一页都没动过的厚厚一本《战争与和平》？更别提基尔伯特还往包里塞了一条打满铆钉的皮带和沉得伊万觉得那就是块铁的勃兰登堡门摆件，天知道他在包里放这个做什么！卸了包的基尔伯特轻快地走到伊万所在扶手椅旁，掏出兜里的钥匙往茶几上一扔，拴在上面的特拉贝特钥匙圈撞击在玻璃上发出沉闷的声响。那也是铁的，伊万后怕地看了一眼去确认他的——不，他们的——茶几有没有受到损伤。基尔伯特这才回了伊万之前的问题：“才没有，我回去三天，一天与路德维希在健身房度过，第二天小费里把路迪带走了，我就和弗朗与东尼他们一块儿找亚蒂喝酒去了，哈你真应该到现场去看看英国人是怎么玩的，他神智不清地在舞池中央甩他的衣服！”

哦英国佬，伊万小小地翻了个白眼，他不用去都知道一个喝醉了的亚瑟·柯克兰是什么样子，他在几个世纪之前就有幸见识过，那海盗把脚踩在桌子上发酒疯，伊万把已经喝到懵圈的基尔伯特（当时他们还都只是公国呢）拖回去，给少年灌下醒酒汤（那其实并没啥用，后来证明了），再把他塞到被窝里去（睡眠才是有用的）。基尔伯特蹦跳着过来抱紧他，伊万就摸了摸对方湿漉漉的头发，外面下雨了，在莫斯科这算一个糟糕的秋日。

“那你剩下的最后一天呢？你拿来做什么了？”伊万把手放在基尔伯特的手上，他捏了捏对方的手，基尔伯特把头靠在他的膝盖上，用双臂死死圈着他的腰。他说：“我没在机场转悠，舍纳菲尔德又破又小，你还记得吗？我在亚历山大广场附近的百货商店买了点东西，就是这个！啊等等，我也给你带了礼物。”

基尔伯特再次直起身子，他像是想到了什么，转头奔向他挂在门口的包，衣帽架再次抗议了一下，伊万看到他从包里掏着什么，拉出一个塑料袋的时候他就两眼一黑。

不，我不会想穿这个的，他在心里竭力抗拒着，但是基尔伯特兴高采烈地将那套与他身上相差无几（只是大了几个号码）的运动套装拿在伊万身前比划。

“哦万尼契卡，我们来一起穿嘛！来嘛来嘛！在德国买你的尺寸也不好找呢我和店员吵了三次他才不情愿地从仓库里拿出来的！”他在撒娇，甚至有些无理取闹，伊万并不想理睬，他再次将头埋回了报纸中去。

“不，吉尔比，我不会穿的，你求我都不行。”伊万的声音像是夹了十二月的雪。

“噢——你好没劲！”基尔伯特哀嚎着，仍旧不死心。

伊万深吸了一口气，看了他一眼。

“好了，你满意了吗？我穿上了。”伊万叹着气从卧室中走出来，这太傻了，也完全不是他的风格，他甚至觉得基尔伯特都不会想穿这种衣服，但那都是以前的老思维了，现在他的同居人正抱着他们的猫等候他。

“万尼契卡！这太……滑稽了哈哈哈！”爆发出大笑的人正是刚刚晃着他胳膊要求他穿上“礼物”的基尔伯特，这让伊万感到十分恼怒，他把外套拉链往上一扯，好遮盖住他没有裹上围巾的脖子。

“我再也不会穿这种衣服了，永远不。”伊万皱着眉重新坐回他的扶手椅中，却又被基尔伯特拉了起来，他疑惑地看看对方，心中所在想的是怕基尔伯特又给他带了什么幺蛾子。

基尔伯特咧开嘴角绕着伊万转了一圈，他前前后后忙活着，像是要确认什么东西，接着他开口：“万尼契卡……”

“停，你现在叫的太亲密了，这让我感到很尴尬。”伊万眨眨眼，他从没指望过基尔伯特能够明白俄罗斯人名字的花式变体，但对方最近不知道从哪儿学来的这么亲昵的称呼，有些过头了，其实不是尴尬，而是害羞，这让他的脸不由自主地烧起来。天啊，上帝啊！快来救救他就要宕机的大脑吧！再让基尔伯特这么叫下去，他迟早会把自己的土地一股脑地、不经过大脑过滤地都送给对方。

“可是我看的俄语教程里说我可以……”

“不，你别信网上的那些乱七八糟的课程，听我的，这名字基本就是，”伊万停顿了一下，不好意思地开口，“……呃，在你高潮的时候可以这么叫，但是通常只会出现在蜜月的时候。老天，我和你说这个做什么。”

“真的吗？万尼契卡，我们今天晚上来试试怎么样？”

“不不，吉尔比，打住，别再这么喊我了，起码现在不要……”伊万咬着牙几乎是在恳求基尔伯特，小个子的男人轻笑起来，吻了吻他的嘴唇。他欢快地改口：“好的万尼亚，这个称呼可以吗？”

伊万点点头，这是个平常、普通且可爱的称呼，并没有什么影响。

“那么……万尼亚，我想问你一件事情。”基尔伯特的眼中闪过一丝精光，伊万心中的铃拉响了警报，但他的大脑还沉浸在“万尼契卡”的称呼中没缓过劲来。他茫然地看着基尔伯特，示意他有什么问题都尽管问他。白发的男人甩了甩手，岔开他的两条长腿，往下做了这么一个动作。

“我想问你，你们俄罗斯人到底是怎么做到可以蹲得这么彻底的？”

伊万狐疑地瞥了基尔伯特两眼，但他的视线大部分时间都停留在基尔伯特双腿间的地板上。他还能怎么办！伊万在思考把基尔伯特社交网站的账户注销掉的可能性，但是立马被否决了，他不知道对方到底在网上浏览到了什么。在思索的几秒钟之内他就已经从咒骂奇怪视频的发布者行进到了起草一份网络发布规范守则，但这样就是在剥夺话语权，伊万又给它大了个叉。

“噢噢，就是……这样那样，反正大多数俄罗斯人都可以，我昨天还在超市门口见到了几个。”伊万支吾着试图搪塞基尔伯特，但适得其反，把对方的兴趣完全勾起来了。

“是吗是吗？”基尔伯特十分兴奋，他挥舞着双手想要引起伊万的注意，“那你可以吗？万尼亚你示范一下给我看看吧！”

伊万没打算挪窝，他并不想做这种无聊且羞耻的事情。这很愚蠢，就和黑帮里低级的小混混一样。可是，

“求——你——了——！”

基尔伯特可怜巴巴地看着他，请求着他。

于是伊万闭上了眼睛，想要不去在意基尔伯特的眼神。然而，

“万——尼——契——卡——！”

“好了好了我知道了你别再这么叫唤了。”伊万狠下心来迈出了一步。

他将身体一沉，稳稳当当且扎扎实实地蹲了下来。

基尔伯特跟在他身边像模像样地学习，等伊万把眼睛睁开来，看到的却是一个卡在半当中的日耳曼人，他忍俊不禁地笑出了声，惹得对方不停大叫：“啊你到底是怎么办到的！为什么我还是没办法完全蹲下来！这简直，这简直……一点都不帅！”

伊万满怀爱意地看着基尔伯特，他自己这么认为，实际上在基尔伯特看来那算是一个洋洋得意的嘲讽眼神。这本来就不会帅好吗基尔伯特，你对“帅”的定义到底在哪里出了错？但是很快伊万就意识到自己已经把心里话说出来了，因为基尔伯特正咬牙切齿地瞪着他。伊万站起来，将自己的手递给一旁做着挣扎却卡住的基尔伯特，对方借力也起来了。

“应该是人种问题，我看过一些说法，我们骨骼的构造与你们不太一样。”伊万略有所思地回答了基尔伯特的问题，得来的只有“这太不公平了”的抱怨，他就爱怜地亲了亲小个子地区的脸，成功让对方将这个问题抛在了脑后。伊万得以重新坐回他的扶手椅，而基尔伯特继续把头趴在他的膝盖上。但，

“万尼亚？”

“怎么了吉尔比？”

“我的新衣服，我觉得我看起来怎么样？”

伊万选择不回答这个问题，他拾起了之前没看完的报纸。

“很好看。”他头也没抬，但是报纸却是拿倒的，“很帅。”

伊万又这么补充了一句。

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于用阿迪达斯运动套装和斯拉夫蹲来迫害露普了哈哈哈。


End file.
